Northern Amazon tribe
The Northern Amazon Tribe, located possibly near or in Siberia, was one of the twelve scattered tribes of the Amazon Nation, and were significant in the overall plot of Xena: Warrior Princess. The culture of the Northern Amazons was, of all the tribes, most similar to the Tretomlec culture that gave rise to the Amazons in the first place. Because their choice of territory was sparsely populated and far from most centers of civilization, they fared better than most the other tribes after the breakup of the Amazon Nation, at least for a time. The Northen Amazons are also notable for their spiritual life, eschewing the worship (or at least the priesthood) of Artemis in favor of powerful Shamanesses. During her days as a bloodthirsty warlord, Xena, became under the influence of the recently expelled Amazon, Alti, a very evil and powerful Shamaness. Alti, in revenge for being expelled and wanting to steal the queen's powerful mental abilities, convinced Xena to murder the Queen Cyane I of the Northern Amazons and the entire High Council of the tribe, trapping them in the Amazon Land of the Dead. Before this, Queen Cyane saw something special in Xena and was the first to try to convince her to turn over a new leaf and join the Amazons, as she was an Amazon at heart. However, Xena chose to follow the path of Ares and became the "Destroyer of Nations," instead. Years later, Xena made peace with the tribe when she released their spirits from the Amazon Land of the Dead by defeating Alti, allowing their souls to pass on. During this ordeal in Adventures in the Sin Trade, Xena befriended the remaining members of the Northern Amazon tribe including Otere, a child she tormented during her dark days and Yakut a novice shamaness. After fusing their spirits with hers and killing Alti, Xena made Otere the queen. A while later in Them Bones, Them Bones, when Xena begins having pains and premonitions about her unborn child, she travels to the Northern Amazon tribe in order to receive help from Yakut. Xena does battle once again with Alti while there. In Lifeblood, Xena returns to the Northern tribe with Gabrielle, in order for Gabrielle to give Xena's newborn daughter, Eve, her Right of Caste so she will be an Amazon Princess. Unfortunately, it is discovered that Yakut, Amarice and half of the tribe were slaughtered in battle. Gabrielle is coronated as queen of this tribe (she was already the rightful queen of Telaquire Amazon Tribe) while Xena is informed by Yakut's spirit that the Amazons are going down a vengeful, bloody path that must be corrected by the revelations of the their ancestors, the Tretomlecs. 25 years after Xena and Gabrielle fall into a dormant sleep, the tribe combines with other scattered tribes under Varia to try and rebuild the Amazon Nation. The Northern Amazon tribe, and probably the Tretomlec as well, appear to have been located in Siberia, or at least in the steppes and taiga regions of central Asia, beyond the Ural and Caucases mountains that separate Europe and Asia. This was never stated on-screen however. The terrain and climate of their territory certainly seems to suggest this, as do the costumes worn by its members. Furthermore, Xena and Borias had to cross their territory to get back to Europe from Chin- the only ways to cross Asia on horseback are to cut across the steppes or to pass through the semi-arid Middle East, which they clearly did not do. Queens * Cyane I * Otere * Yakut * Cyane II * Gabrielle * Cyane III Other notable Northern Amazons * Alti * Amarice * Chi'ah * Eris * Princess Eve * Rhea_of_the_Amazons * Dead amazons Category:Amazon tribes